When Dragonball hunting goes crazy Side Stories
by PichuZero
Summary: These are stories from the the characters in my other story


When Dragonball hunting goes Crazy… (Side Stories)

(Notice: this is based on chapter four on my story, and most is based on Sigma)

The Plan

Time: Year 21XX, Earth number #2413, at 7:00 P.M., October 3 

Computer Request: Replay of Events in computer #666

Replay in Progress…

Replay finished. Transferring Data…

Required Password: *****

User: DR. CAIN

User Verified, User is DR.CAIN, Proceed…

Replay of Events of: August 30, 31, October 1, 21XX and ??????.

Displaying now…

August 30, 12:00 A.M.: Yes, the plan is finally ready! I will now unite the strongest creatures from each different time zone, and bring them together to let them destroy themselves! Then the worlds will be ripe for the taking, and soon, I will rule everything! First, before the plan should proceed, I need to also get rid of that pesky blue hunk of junk! But I have something of him, though. HAHAHA! 

3:00 P.M.: The plan is now ready to continue. He is not coming to stop me, even though I sent a transmission to his stupid Maverick Hunter base! Even though I haven't finished that blue whatchamacallit, I am getting too impatient! Who cares if he tries to destroy me! The plan WILL go on!

August 31, 7:00 A.M.: I tried the secret project: "TimeCrusher", on a spaceship who fell for the fake Dragonball! How I know the Dragonballs, it is classified. However, the real Dragonballs caused the TimeCrusher to malfunction, causing it to send everything it devours to not my created horrific world, but to the time when Cell was still active. That Cell, he was a weakling compared to me.

Program Error: Cannot Comprehend Time

Continue? Yes

Are You Sure? Yes

Proceeding…

Time ??????: That X! He screwed my plans! He came when I least expected it! And he also sent me back in time! X sent my own project against me. Even though he sent me back in time, there is no stopping the TimeCrusher now! However, I seem to be in a time where X's creator was still living. That is very fortunate, for I now stay at a Doctor Wily's home, although it is nothing like my time. He got quite a fright, when I appeared. But when we realized that we were trying to achieve the same goal, we decided to cooperate. For now. So when time comes, I will behead the doctor. Now, this time is very ancient, for example, robots still listen to their masters. I taught the doctor how to make stronger, better robots. Soon, we were making reploids. Then we created Zero. I was told that even it was a robot who made its own decisions, he will stay with us. Yeah, right. I soon made him a maverick, but I am still cautious. But still, Zero will destroy Mega Man, and Doctor Light, so no more X! There is something wrong still…

Time ??????: I soon knew what was wrong. That Mega Man X has followed me, along with some other Maverick Hunters, not including Zero. They seem to hunting for me. But, they cannot find me, for I am at Wily's secret base. But maybe that puny other blue bomber can, for he has ruined Wily's plans before.

Time ??????: Even though I am in this time, I can still track down what my TimeCrusher was doing. It seemed to be going exactly as planned. It swallowed up some kids, though, I hope the project knows what its doing. It also captured this other person, who has a green outfit. His name seems to be Link. 

Time ??????: My Zero, let's call him Neon Zero, destroyed the original Mega Man. With his saber, he cut him right in two. Wily is congratulating me, for he thinks that now he could rule the world. Later, when he was sleeping, I put a control chip on him so I get complete control of him. Luckily for me, X was not present when Rock was annihilated. Now, what stands in me from complete domination, is Light and X.

Time ??????: X seems to have known where he was. He found Light quicker than I expected for him. However, thanks to my new control chip, I used the doctor to make me the strongest body suit, even for X. Now, if he arrives, then I will be waiting. Also, Neon Zero destroyed Rush.

Time ??????: X finally finds the base, thanks to Doctor Light and Roll. That dumb bot doesn't know that I beefed up the security so it will be impossible to find me. It is even too hard for me to finish. In other cases, I created a time machine that will go back or forward in time. All I need is the Jevailio Crystal, which Dr. Cain has, to travel in time without using the TimeCrusher. 

This section of the document has been tampered with.

Continue? Yes

Proceeding…

Time 20XX: Hi, this is me, X. I know that Sigma is creating a time machine, and also know that it will not work without the crystal. But he doesn't know that his time thingy will destroy that time machine. Also, that "X" that Sigma is looking at is one of the maverick hunters in disguise. I am inside the base, for I had entered before he had even come. I am the only one who can stop him…..

Time 20XX: The real Zero has brought the Jevalio crystal. I am sure that we could fool him into telling us what his real plans are. Right now, I am disguised as one of Wily's henchmen, a fellow by the name of Bass. He wasn't strong enough to take a shot from the X-buster. Anyway, I hope he finds this place soon.

Time 20XX: Sigma is getting suspicious. I need to do this, and fast. Also, it seems that the TimeCrusher is bringing some of his mavericks to the past. Where is that Zero?

Returning to regular format…

Time October 1, 21XX: It seems that X knew part of my plans. However, I have figured out that the TimeCrusher contains a piece of the crystal. He activated the machine, to this time. X barely escaped to tell this to Dr. Cain. My strongest mavericks are still at the past, but I guess they'll soon annihilate that part of time. No worries, the plan is going perfectly as planned. Wily is in my grasp, X is barely active, and I am even stronger than before. No worries, the plan will go exactly as I thought it'll go. No worries, no worries at all….

This ends the replay. 

Self-destructing the program.

The computer is shutting down…

. Dr. Cain, I know you are reading this.

. But this is as far as you'll go

.Yes, the secret plan is on

.

. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA…

The End


End file.
